Vault-Tec Workshop
Vault-Tec Workshop is the fifth add-on, and third workshop add-on for Fallout 4. It triggers automatically once level 20 is reached and the player character is outside the Institute. It will also trigger upon travelling to Quincy Quarries, which is south of Jamaica Plain. Release and availability Vault-Tec Workshop was released on July 26th, 2016 on all platforms. Locations * Vault 88 * University Point Pharmacy Characters * Security Chief Andersen * Overseer Barstow * Clem * Julian Items Armor and clothing * Vault 88 jumpsuit * Legend of Vault 88 (Vault 88 jumpsuit with legendary modifier) Miscellaneous items * Vault 88 Pip-Boy * Vault-Tec control board World objects Settlement objects Special * Vault 88 overseer's deskThis object is only available to be built during its related quest, and can only be built once * Power Cycle 1000 prototype * Soda fountain prototype * Phoropter prototype * Slot machine prototype Structures * Vault ** Domestic *** Domestic - Hallway (x3) *** Domestic - Transition to utility *** Domestic - Hallway w/ window *** Domestic - Hallway w/ windows *** Domestic - 3 way *** Domestic - 4 way *** Domestic - Corner *** Domestic - Hall to doorway *** Domestic - Hallway & doorway *** Domestic - 4 way w/ doorways *** Domestic - Stairs *** Domestic - Stairwell (x2) *** Domestic - Prefab wall *** Domestic - Prefab window *** Domestic - Prefab doorway *** Domestic - Prefab corner (x2) *** Domestic - Prefab mid *** Domestic - Wall endcap *** Domestic - Doorway endcap ** Utility *** Utility - Hallway (x3) *** Utility - Transition to domestic *** Utility - Hallway w/ window *** Utility - Hallway w/ windows *** Utility - 3 way *** Utility - 4 way *** Utility - Corner *** Utility - Hall to doorway *** Utility - Hallway & doorway *** Utility - Hallway & doorways *** Utility - Stairs *** Utility - Stairwell (x2) *** Utility - Prefab wall *** Utility - Prefab window *** Utility - Prefab doorway *** Utility - Prefab corner (x2) *** Utility - Prefab mid *** Utility - Wall endcap *** Utility - Doorway endcap ** Wide halls *** Wide hall *** Wide hall - 3 way *** Wide hall - 4 way *** Wide hall - Doorway (x2) *** Wide hall - Corner *** Wide hall - End (x2) ** Rooms *** Common **** Common room - Wall **** Common room - Wall doorway **** Common room - Window **** Common room - Mid **** Common room - Corner (x2) **** Common room - Corner doorway (x2) *** Cafeteria **** Cafeteria - Wall (x3) **** Cafeteria - Wall doorway **** Cafeteria - Window **** Cafeteria - Mid **** Cafeteria - Corner (x2) **** Cafeteria - Corner doorway (x2) *** Clinic **** Clinic - Wall **** Clinic - Wall doorway **** Clinic - Window **** Clinic - Mid **** Clinic - Corner (x2) **** Clinic - Corner doorway (x2) *** Nursery **** Nursery - Wall **** Nursery - Wall doorway **** Nursery - Window **** Nursery - Mid **** Nursery - Corner (x2) **** Nursery - Corner doorway (x2) *** Overseer **** Overseer - Wall (x2) **** Overseer - Wall doorway **** Overseer - Window (x2) **** Overseer - Mid **** Overseer - Column **** Overseer - Corner (x2) **** Overseer - Corner doorway (x2) *** Quarters **** Quarters - Wall **** Quarters - Wall doorway **** Quarters - Window **** Quarters - Mid **** Quarters - Corner (x2) **** Quarters - Corner doorway (x2) *** Security **** Security - Wall **** Security - Wall doorway **** Security - Window **** Security - Mid **** Security - Corner (x2) **** Security - Corner doorway (x2) ** Atrium *** Atrium - Prefab end (x2) *** Atrium - End (x2) *** Atrium - Ceiling (x2) *** Atrium - Floor *** Atrium - Wall bottom *** Atrium - Window bottom *** Atrium - Doorway bottom *** Atrium - Column bottom *** Atrium - Corner bottom *** Atrium - Inner corner bottom *** Atrium - Column (x2) *** Atrium - Wall mid *** Atrium - Window mid *** Atrium - Overseer window *** Atrium - Doorway mid *** Atrium - Column mid *** Atrium - Corner mid *** Atrium - Inner corner mid *** Atrium - Wall top *** Atrium - Window top *** Atrium - Doorway top *** Atrium - Corner top *** Atrium - Inner corner top *** Atrium - Column top *** Atrium - Hanging floor *** Atrium - Hanging floor corner (x2) *** Atrium - Ceiling & floor *** Trim *** Atrium - Prefab wall (x2) *** Atrium - Prefab doorway *** Atrium - Prefab window *** Atrium - Prefab corner *** Atrium - Prefab inner corner *** Atrium - Prefab column ** Doors *** Door *** Window (x3) ** Railings & stairs *** Stairs *** Bridge (x4) *** Railing (x11) ** Supports *** Supports (x6) Furniture * Beds ** Bed (clean) * Chairs ** Chair (7 different chairs, 9 color variants) ** Bench (4 variants) ** Table ** Ottoman (two color variants) ** Couch (three variants) ** Stool * Containers ** Vault trunk (clean or dirty) ** Desk ** Dresser (two variants) ** Locker ** Hamper ** File cabinet (two sizes and two color variants) * Shelves ** Shelf (two different styles, 8 total pieces) * Tables ** Overseer's desk (generic, clean) ** Table (7 variants) ** Side table ** Counter (three variants) ** Desk (two variants) ** Desk addition (two variants for each desk) ** Kitchen table (three variants) ** Cabinet (two variants) ** Coffee table (two variants) ** End table (two variants) * Miscellaneous ** Cart ** Night stand ** Sink (clean) ** Toilet (clean) ** Water fountain (clean) ** Dispenser ** Institute dispenser ** Pommel horseThis object can be used by settlers and the Sole Survivor, and gives a happiness boost to the settlement ** Weight bench ** Counter ** Ottoman ** Projector ** Television (three variants, clean) Decorations * Floor coverings ** Floor mat (1x1, 2x2 and 4x4) ** Floor mat (one 2x2 and three 4x4 variants) * Wall decorations ** Signs *** Construction-themed signs (10 variants) ** Miscellaneous *** Eat-o-tronic (clean) * Vault ** Statues *** Vault-Girl statue *** Vault-Boy statue ** Posters *** Vault-themed posters (clean) *** Vault-themed posters (dirty) ** Signs *** Room name (door) *** Room name (wall) *** Vault - arrow (left or right) **'Miscellaneous' *** Console (three variants) *** Crate (small, 5 color variants) *** Crate (tall, 5 color variants) *** Crate (wide, 5 color variants) *** Crate (big, 5 color variants) *** Tree (Christmas themed, two variants) * Miscellaneous ** Jukebox (clean) ** Ashtray (clean) ** Radio (clean, tuned to Classical Radio) ** Speaker (tuned to Classical Radio) ** Stereo (holodisk recorder/player, clean) ** The Sicilian Espresso Machine (clean) ** Trash can (clean) Power * Generators ** Vault-Tec reactor ** Vault-Tec super-reactor * Connectors & switches ** Vault power conduit ** Power conduit (three variants, vault themed) * Lights ** Wall light (white, red and green) ** Fluorescent ceiling light (5 variants) ** Fluorescent wall light (two variants) * Miscellaneous ** Vault-Tec Population Management SystemIt works as a normal settlement terminal, but with some additional features Defense * Guard posts ** Control post ** Security desk ** Guard post Resources * Water ** Vault-Tec water pumpIt cannot be built, and isn't listed on the workshop menu, but can be found and used at Vault 88 * Vault ** Power Cycle 1000Its building cost, requirements and generated resources may vary depending on which one of the three parameters were selected during the prototype phase ** Phoropter ** Soda fountain ** Slot machine *'Miscellaneous' ** Barber chair ** Surgery chair }} Quests Achievements/trophies Notes * The vault door under Structures > Doors is a scaled down 1x3 tiled-version of a Vault door, and is a reference to Fallout 1.https://youtu.be/Wb6edgIP7y8?t=30m * The majority of new objects added are simply a 'clean version' of the filthy ones already on the game. * Most prefabricated tiles already have wiring built in. * Vault power conduits transfer power from and to vault structures. This not only saves a lot of space and resources, but also allows for better looking structures, without needing to run wires all around. * Vault prefab structures cannot be built outside Vault 88 until the quest Lady Luck is complete. Behind the scenes This add-on bears a number of similarities to the mobile game Fallout Shelter, such as constructing a vault and maintaining a community within it. Vault dwellers in the DLC will also occasionally say lines that previously appeared in Fallout Shelter, such as, "Who do you think would win in a fight, a lumberjack with tentacle arms or a shark riding a unicycle?" Bugs A bug can occur in the DLC wherein a supply line appears between Vault 88 and another random settlement. The trigger for this is unknown, but it can occur at any point after the initial quest is given, even before gaining access to the Vault 88 workshop."Known issue but unsolved : supply lines." on Steam discussions * It can be resolved using a Vault-Tec Population Management System in the connected settlement. Gallery E3 Fallout4 VaultTecWorkshop Door.png E3 Fallout4 VaultTecWorkshop Experiment.png FO4 Vault Screenshot.jpg Fallout4_VaultTecWorkshop1.png|Build a new vault Official trailer References Category:Vault-Tec Workshop de:Vault-Tec Workshop (Add-On) es:Vault-Tec Workshop ja:Vault-Tec Workshop pl:Vault-Tec Workshop pt:Vault-Tec Workshop ru:Vault-Tec Workshop uk:Vault-Tec Workshop zh:避難所科技工坊